A Framework State of Mind
by mk-bc-na
Summary: Framework AU Season 4 Episode 21 "Besides restoring your relationship with your father, the only other change I made in your life was introducing myself."- Aida A perspective on how Aida might have torn Leopold J. Fitz and Jemma Anne Simmons from meeting each other in the Framework and how the bloody cosmos will always find a way to bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leopold James Fitz sprinted into the lecture hall. It was a bad start to his first day at Sci-Tech Academy. His newly redesigned alarm clock failed to wake him up until ten minutes before his first class began. As a result, Fitz burst through the door looking like a mad rocket scientist. He was, of course, a rocket scientist with a PhD in engineering but all hope of having a good first impression was gone. Most seats were filled, particularly the last seat of the last row which happened to be his favorite spot. He had no other choice but to sit at the first row, one desk over next to a preppy brunette aligning her two mechanical pencils and notebook in parallel fashion.

Fitz couldn't help but stare at her. She was perfectly dressed in a bespoke blue cardigan accessorized with a British flag printed handbag. An English lass, he thought, as he peeked inside the bag and saw Earl Grey tea bags, the exact brand of Earl Grey tea that his mum would sip in the afternoon. Coming from Scotland, he did not know many students from the United Kingdom. He also did not happen to care about making friends at the Sci-Tech Academy as he was only sixteen and painstalking aware of how difficult age gaps can be when establishing friendships. The agent that recruited him told of one other student in the same age and coincidentally, same IQ as him. Fitz hoped the bloody cosmos would want to see him happy for once and that the brunette was the other student.

The girl turned in his direction. Fitz froze, too shocked to turn his head away. He would look like a creep, ogling at her for far too long. A part of him almost didn't want to look away. He would have a chance to see her face.

"Hello, my name is Aida."

Fitz jumped. Another student pointed to the seat between him and the girl.

"Is this seat taken?" the student asked. Fitz shook his head. He shifted his weight around to catch a glimpse of the girl but she had returned to organizing her materials. The professor walked through the door, welcomed the students, and began writing on the board.

"No, it's not." Fitz replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now here you go talking like your mother!"

"Sorry, father-"

"You'll finish your semester out like a real man! No son of mine will fly back for the sake of a bloody holiday."

"Yes, father." Leopold hung the phone receiver back to its holder. Not coming home for Christmas was a big letdown. It showed on Leopold's face as he left the telephone booth.

Outside, Aida was eagerly waiting for him.

"How was your conversation with, your father, Alistar Fitz?" She asked. Covered from head to toe in mud and snow, they strolled back to the Academy's dorms. He shivered on the inside as the cold intensified his feeling of hollowness. Aida, however, seemed as though the snow had no effect on her. She was giddy for an answer.

"It was fine." He grumbled. The slush of frozen mud swished between his boots and the pavement. His grouchy exterior hid his disappointment.

This caught the attention of Aida. The sudden change in Leopold's attitude was rather new. Earlier he was excited to hear from his father. Now, he was…displaying an emotion unknown to her.

"Based on the tone of your voice, I suspect that your conversation with your father was not satisfactory?" Aida pestered, "Could your change in mood have been caused by the proximately to Christmas, your father's disappointment in your latest invention, your failed combat field test-"

"Oh bugger off, will ya!" Fitz violently interrupted. Aida quieted.

Silence fell upon them.

Ultimately, Aida's curiosity overpowered her and she was back to asking Leopold questions. Normally he would have been more than happy to answer all her questions, but with his temper peaking, her intrusive prying happened to be the catalyst that set off his temper.

Leopold stormed off leaving Aida with even more questions unanswered.

You'd think she'd be an incorruptible software virus, Leopold thought as he trekked across his new path. Instead of the dormitories, Leopold ended up at the center of the Academy's laboratories. A perfect coincidence as he was due to check the updates on his engineering software.


End file.
